User talk:Ananasz
Welcome to the talk page, the page where you talk. To me. Go ahead and ask me a question. Or just tell me how amazing I am. Or how much I smell. I'll try not to let too much time pass after a question's been posted. If there's a case I didn't reply, yet have been recently active, I probably found your question dumb. Please be reminded that you can find most information you most likely seek in the pages I've started, so think your question(s) through before posting. To see all the pages I've started, please go to "Profile". Thank you, Ananasz Welcome {| align=center border=0 cellpadding=3 cellspacing=3 style="border: 5px solid #E0E0E0; background-color: #F8F8F8" |- | "Look a new kid! My name is Ed, friend ... uh, it's just Ed, not Ed Friend. I am Ed and you are a friend."-- Ed Welcome to The Ed, Edd n Eddy Wiki! It's nice to have you aboard. We're glad you wish to help develop this encyclopedia built upon all what the Eds have showed us. We hope you enjoy participating in the Edcyclopedia community as much as we do. As a new contributor, you may feel a little overwhelmed by the standards of this project. But don't worry, it will become easier and clearer as you go. If you feel you need assistance, experienced contributers to this wiki are available to help you learn the basics and get up to speed. We've included some resources below to help you get started. Good luck and have fun. -- The Ed, Edd n Eddy Wiki Community If you should need help with something refer to the Help section Here!, or add a message to a fellow user's talk page. Please sign your name on talk pages using four tildes (~~~~); this will automatically produce your username and the date.--[[w:User:Eulalia459678|'Eulalia']] Talk 04:43, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Fan-Fiction Pictures Hi Ananasz, I'm Captian melon head and just wanted to know how did you upload the fan fiction picture of An, Ann n Anny. Are you asking "how to upload pictures on here", or where I got them from? --Ananasz 15:15, 3 August 2009 (UTC) I'm asking Both. There is an easy button for that when you start editing a page; it looks like a photo with a little green plus. The pictures are from Deviantart. --Ananasz 20:46, 5 August 2009 (UTC) IDEA ALERT! Hey, Ananasz, why don't you do Anny's Sister? Please leave a message! A design of Anny's sister will soon come, don't worry about it. --Ananasz 20:48, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Parents! Can there be more art about the parents, but with the parents of Jimmy, Rolf, Kevin, Nazz and Jonny? Of course there can. Next to that, the "biography" pages of the parents will get a different picture from the general parents page. --Ananasz 07:50, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Say, I don't mean to bother you but think you could add last names to the parents? Thanks Again! Hmno. I have no idea what their last names could be, except of the ones who already have a last name. --Ananasz 07:26, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Idea! Hey Ananasz, I got an idea, you know how you did ALL the parents already, right? Well, can you do a gender change for them? leave a message! Thanks! That's going to be something. Are people really waiting for even more crossovers? Anyway, I'll see what I can do.--Ananasz 22:01, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Better Idea! My last suggestion was not that good, but I got any even better idea, The parents as kids! What do you think? Leave a message! Thanks! By the way I hope I'm not bothering you with all this things to think about because it must be frustrarting. In the end they're all suggestions I'd do someday anyway. Again, I'll see what I can do. --Ananasz 07:27, June 14, 2010 (UTC)